


untitled

by deecherrywolf



Series: 30 day NSFW Challenge Kink Edition [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>habits formed are hard to break</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I'm sorry for that.

_It had started out as a joke._  
  


_“Happy birthday Iwa-chan.”_

  
_Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t this. There, leaning against their shared bedroom door-frame, was Oikawa. His chest bare, arm muscles flexing as he supported himself; his hips were scantily covered by lacy under garments that could barely contain his genitals; his strong thighs had garter belts on them and attached to those garters were lacy sock suspenders that held up sexy knee highs. His feet were covered not only by the socks but by heels as well. Iwaizumi felt his face burn._  
  


_“What the fuck, Oikawa?”_

 

_Oikawa rolled his eyes, an impish look still alight in them as he pushed himself off the door-frame and walked in, albeit wobbly, as he strutted in in high heels. “Oh don’t act so surprised, you know you like it.”_

 

_Had Iwaizumi been smoking, he would have swallowed his cigarette and have it lodge in his throat. But he had curbed that nasty habit a year ago. But he was suddenly itching for one as he watched his boyfriend come even closer, dressed in such a fashion. To an outsider, Oikawa would look ridiculous. A man dressed in lingerie that he definitely shouldn’t be wearing. But to Iwaizumi… to Iwaizumi he could tell Oikawa had picked out things that accented his muscles tastefully and made them look downright, well, tasty. He swallowed again and jerked as Oikawa’s hands suddenly touched his thighs._

 

_“You like your birthday present, don’t you?”_

 

_Their eyes met and Iwaizumi’s cock twitched. He didn’t want to admit it. He wouldn’t. But the sight of Oikawa in lacy underwear, the garter belt hugging his powerful thighs, even the knee high socks sculpted to his calves… it all turned him on more than he liked. His hand struck out like lightning, taking hold of Oikawa’s wrist, making him jump as if thunder clapped nearby. Oikawa’s eyes grew hooded and his lips formed a grin. He knew now that his efforts had proved fruitful. Even more so when Iwaizumi jerked on that arm and pulled him to the bed and crawled on top of him._

 

-

 

What had started out as a birthday gag soon spiraled out of control. That mere memory of a past birthday played in Iwaizumi’s head as he licked at a lacy butterfly that sat above the cleft of Oikawa’s ass. How many times had Oikawa wore lingerie now? Iwaizumi had long lost count. But each time, his cock would harden and desire would pulse deep within him. He followed the butterfly down, licking sensually as it thinned out until he dipped between those cheeks and lapped at the string covered hole. Oikawa gasped, his lower back arching and his mouth twisting in a grin.

 

“Iwa-chan is a tease.”

 

A light smack struck Oikawa’s bottom as Iwaizumi pulled away from it. He licked his lips. “You’re the tease, you ass. How many times have I told you to stop wearing this shit?”

 

“You keep saying that, but you keep enjoying it none-the-less… so why stop?” chided Oikawa, who now turned on his side and pressed his knuckles against his cheek, looking at Iwaizumi over his shoulder with a teasing look.

 

Iwaizumi felt a snap inside of his mind and he grabbed at Oikawa’s leg, causing him to gasp in faux surprise. He was definitely too used to Iwaizumi’s manhandling to be actually startled. Iwaizumi easily pushed the string out of the way and rubbed at that taut hole with his fingers, teasing and teasing – enjoying Oikawa’s shudders and little grunts until Oikawa began pushing back against his fingers and pleading non-verbally to – _please, please put it in_.

 

Lubrication was applied and Iwaizumi pressed in, filling Oikawa up with his fingers until he couldn’t take it any longer himself. He gripped that leg harder and straddled the other as he pressed in as deep as he could go. He glanced down and felt his dick twitch inside of Oikawa. The sight off his lacy under wear bulging with his erection – the head poking out of the top of the underwear, leaking pre-cum all over it, was enough to have him cum already. Oikawa blinked, eyes squinting through pain for a moment and brow slick with sweat, he glanced at Iwaizumi and chuckled.

 

“See? You love this.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t argue with that, but instead he began thrusting hard, his cock needing release. Oikawa’s mouth fell open in a wordless cry as his hands scrambled to grasp hold the bedsheets. The sight of Oikawa’s silent cry made Iwaizumi moan and thrust deeper, his pelvis flush against the v of Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa cried out now, a sharp moan that sounded like all pleasure with a pinch of pain. It was the kind of moan Iwaizumi had come to love hearing fall from Oikawa’s lips.

 

Iwaizumi shuddered, rendering Oikawa silent was always pleasing. But making him cry out was just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> First - this fic is going to be part of a collection I'm doing. It's from a 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge(kink edition). So It won't all be IwaOi nor will it all be Haikyuu, probably, but I imagine more than often - Haikyuu will reign.
> 
> Second - If any of you that read this happen to read any other of my stories (hello!) I would like to apologize for SDoS, its currently being reassessed by myself and I'm currently trying to make it better.
> 
> And lastly - this was only my second IwaOi (the other is in the kink meme and will probably stay there... probably) so yeah I'm sorry....


End file.
